


You Were Mine

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Little Harry Styles, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby Harry, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis Tomlinson/Sub Harry Styles, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Harry likes plushies, Harry simply likes to feel little, M/M, Riding, Rimming, and his pacifier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Louis, Niall, and Liam take little Harry out for an adventure.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96
Collections: Anonymous





	You Were Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo! Wrote this for a friend, and thought I'd share with all of you! There is sexual content, but it's consensual. I take requests over on [my blog](https://littleduckyharry.tumblr.com/) (but preferably SFW)
> 
> Please don't repost. Enjoy! :)

Louis looks into the backpack sitting on the dining table, checking items off of his mental checklist as he roots around the strategically placed items. Spare clothes, his wallet, a few bottles of water, and their sunglasses. "Ah," he exclaims, hands on his hips. He forgot the sunscreen, and without it Harry would burn being out in the sun all day.

He heads to the bathroom to grab some but on his way he hears tiny grunts coming from their bedroom. He raises his eyebrows and places a palm on the door, pushing it open slightly, peeking his head in the room. Harry is as still as a rock on their bed.

"You okay, baby?" Louis asks, opening the door wider. Harry is laying down, lower half hanging off the end of the bed, jeans up to his knees and arms spread out. His chest is heaving and his hair is a mess.

"Don't like these, daddy." Harry huffs, lifting his head to look at Louis. 

Louis shakes his head, walking into the room. He bends down and grabs Harry's jeans by the ends, pulling them off of Harry's legs in one swift movement. "You don't have to wear these, baby boy." He folds the black denim on the bed and turns to their closet, looking through hangers and shelves of Harry's clothes.

"But you said big boy clothes." Harry mumbles, confused. Louis can hear the pout in Harry's voice - he didn't need to face Harry to know.

"I did, that's right. But you have a few other options!" Louis looks over his shoulder, examining Harry's white shirt patterned with little Mickey mouse heads. "Jeans are too hot to wear out in the heat, can't walk around the amusement park for hours like that. How about your shorts?" Louis asks.

Harry sits up, swinging his legs. "Yeah! My jean ones. They're comfy." He smiles, cheeks a rosey pink and curls array. They fall just below his jaw, and the state of his hair reminds Louis of when Harry wakes up from a really good nap, when it sticks up in all directions. It's absolutely adorable.

Louis grabs the shorts then kneels in front of Harry. He pinches Harry's left toe through his sock, making Harry giggle. "Okay, love. Feet in the holes." Louis says.

Harry does what he's told and then stands, using the top of Louis' head for support. Louis pulls the shorts up and buttons them, then fixes Harry's shirt. When he's done he stands, leaving a quick kiss to his forehead. "Let's get this sorted, shall we?" Louis asks, petting Harry's hair.

"Do I have to have boring hair?" Harry asks, eyes wide and innocent. He follows Louis to the bathroom, hand clutched in Louis'.

Louis opens the bathroom door, pulling Harry inside. He chuckles, opening a drawer and rummaging around. "Of course not, Ducky. Daddy's gonna do your hair with some clips." He picks up two star clips and places them on the edge of the sink. 

"Not those, daddy!" Harry pouts, arms crossing. His eyebrows knit together as he shoots Louis an exasperated look.

"What? Why not?" Louis asks, untangling Harry's arms before grabbing the hair brush. He taps his index finger against Harry's lips. "And don't pout."

Harry rolls his eyes as Louis brushes his hair. "'Cause, the star ones are for bedtime, duh." He says matter of factly. 

Louis gasps, pretends he's offended, but he's smiling. "Oh, silly daddy. Which ones do you want then?" He brushes out a difficult tangle, eyes meeting Harry's in the mirror.

"Flowers!" Harry beams, tugging at the end of his shirt. Louis is about to agree that flowers would be perfect when Harry shouts, "Oh!"

"What, Ducky?" Louis pulls Harry's hair back, and with his free hand he reaches for a purple flower clip.

"Flower and butterfly, daddy." Harry goes for the drawer filled with loose clips and hair ties. He chooses a blue butterfly and hands it to Louis, who clips it behind the first clip, perfectly holding Harry's hair in place, away from his face. "Pretty!" Harry smiles.

"Yes, baby boy, very pretty." Louis turns Harry around and fixes a few strands of hair behind his ears, then leans in to kiss the tip of Harry's nose. "Niall and Liam will be here any moment, so have a wee before we go."

Louis grabs the sunscreen and heads back to the living room, placing it in the bag and zipping it up. Harry comes running in not long after, dinosaur bag strapped over his shoulders.

"Ducky! That was too fast. Go wash your hands." Louis orders, pointing to the kitchen.

"How did you know?" Harry gasps.

"Because daddy knows everything," Louis replies, "and what do you have in that bag of yours?"

Harry's eyes widen and he runs towards the kitchen, leaving Louis in his dust. "Nothing!" He says over his shoulder.

"Harry, what do you have in there?" Louis grabs his bag from the table and follows him to the kitchen, watching as Harry walks backwards now so that Louis can't grab his bag.

Harry quickly glances at the soap, pouring a small amount onto his hands before keeping his sight on Louis once again, blindly reaching for the tap.

"Harry…" Louis says, hands on his hips. Harry washes his hands then dries his hands on the towel hanging from the oven, eyes never leaving Louis'.

His eye brows are knit together and lips pursed. "Nothing, daddy, 'ts empty."

Luis cocks an eyebrow. "Let me see, baby. Some things aren't allowed in the park, and we don't want any of your things taken away, do we?" Louis asks carefully, hand outstretched.

Harry shakes his head and slips the straps off of his shoulders, eyes beginning to water. "No, daddy! Harry doesn't want them to take Twig away." Harry's voice cracks and he sniffles, wiping his nose.

Louis grabs the bag from Harry and unzips it. The large eyes of Harry's stuffed giraffe stare back at him and he holds back a fond smile, taking it out and placing it on the kitchen counter. "Harry, I bet Twig would love to go on the rides with you, and I know you want a buddy there but we can't bring her." 

Harry nods, sniffling once more. He gives Twig a kiss and puts the stuffed animal back down. "Okay." He whispers weakly.

"Cheer up. If you're good, daddy will get you another buddy. Plus, when do you ever see Niall and Liam without leaving with a surprise?" He asks. Harry just shrugs, making grabby hands at his bag. "Hmm?" Louis asks.

"Yes, daddy I know." Harry replies, tone full of sass. "No Twig. Can I have my dinosaur back now?" 

Louis looks into the bag, eyes scanning Harry's beach towel that Louis put in earlier today. He knows how much Harry loves the water rides. Resting on top was one of Harry's pacifiers. "I didn't put this here." He lifts it by the handle onto one finger, dangling it in the air.

Harry blushes, hands fisting in his shirt. "You always bring one on long adventures, daddy. Pwease can I bring my dummy?"

Louis rolls his eyes but smiles. "I suppose you could, if you agree not to touch it unless I give it to you." Harry having it nearby was more for Harry's comfort than to actually be used. 

"Yes! I promise." Harry assures.

Louis zips it up and hands it back to Harry. Harry slings it over his shoulders, his smile wide. "Good boy." Louis kisses his cheek, and his phone pings. He fishes it out of his pocket and Niall’s text flashes across the screen. He tangles his fingers with Harry's and pulls him along. "Come on, time for your shoes, Niall and Liam are outside."

He kneels and grabs Harry's shoes, placing them in front of him. Harry shoves his feet in and Louis ties his laces tightly. He grabs Harry's hand once more, opening the door and expertly locks it without looking while Harry tugs his arm.

Harry knew better than to run off, even if it wasn't far for him to go, but he could see Niall getting out of the car to greet them and he's excited. "Daddy, hurry."

"I'm coming, Ducky." He brushes his knuckles against Harry's cheekbone, smiling. "No running. Go ahead." He says, taking his bag off. Harry lets go of his hand and walks towards the car as Louis quickly stuffs the keys in the bag, following Harry shortly after.

Harry throws himself at Niall, arms wrapping around Niall tightly. "I missed you Ni-Ni." Harry whispers into Niall’s neck.

Niall looks at Louis and his eyes widen slightly, arms coming around Harry, patting his back. Louis raises his hand and pinches his thumb and finger together, signing to Niall that Harry was little. Niall smiles and hugs Harry tighter. "Hi, little one. Are you excited for today?"

Harry pulls away and nods furiously. "Yes! This morning daddy said I could go on big boy rides if they're not too scary." Harry beams. 

"Did he? That's great." Niall replies, tapping Harry's nose.

Louis kisses the side of Harry's head, fixing a few of Harry's hairs. "Go sit in the car, baby. Say hi to Liam." He opens the back door and Harry slides in, already rambling off to Liam about how he almost snuck his giraffe into an amusement park.

Louis leans against the door after closing it, digging out a lighter and cigarette. He takes a long drag and rests his head back against the car.

Niall doesn't say anything until Louis' cigarette is almost done. "What happened?" Is all he asks.

Louis flicks the ash off the end of his cigarette. "When we woke up he was so excited for today, more so than usual and by the time breakfast was over, Ducky was fussing about having to eat old people cereal." Louis laughs, a fond smile on his lips when he remembers Harry poking at his face last night. “I think he just wanted to forget the stress of work, and this keeps his anxiety at bay.”

"Old people cereal," Niall chuckles, "cheerios, I take it?" Louis puts the cigarette out with his shoe, nodding. Niall offers him some gum, smiling softly in return. "Did you get sleep? If you're too tired, we could take him." Niall offers.

Louis shakes his head. "No. I've been looking forward to today. Plus he would never forgive me if I stayed home."

He opens the door and taps Harry’s shoulder. "Scoot over, baby." Harry does, still rambling to Liam, Louis buckling Harry in as he does so. "Are you talking Liam's ear off in here?"

"Nah," Liam smiles, waving his hand, "I've been asking him what he's most excited for today." Niall sits in the passenger seat, smiling back at Harry.

"Everything!" Harry exclaims, looking at Louis. He sniffs the air then crinkles his nose, leaning back against the window. "Stinky, daddy."

"I know, baby. Daddy will open his window." Louis opens it a crack, and fresh air enters the car once Liam begins driving. 

Harry goes to grab the cigarettes from Louis' pocket, mumbling, "No more," but Louis catches his wrist.

"Don't touch those, baby. Icky."

"Then you can't touch them if they're icky, daddy." Harry retaliates.

Harry was too smart for his own good, Louis knows that. He sighs and takes the packet out of his packet. "You’re right," he reaches his hand between the two men in the front seat, tapping nialls arms, "Ni-Ni will take care of it."

Niall puts them in the glove box, and once they're tucked away out of sight, Harry's smiles proudly.

The ride was filled with small talk and the occasional, "look, look!" from Harry, pointing out anything and everything they pass by. Traffic was light and it didn't take long before Liam was parking the car.

As the head to the entrance Louis goes to grab Harry's hand, but Harry barely notices as he skips over to Niall and Liam, wedging his way between them. His hands reach for theirs, and they grip onto them, smiling at Harry. Louis tries not to feel jealous over Harry ignoring him.

Once they're through the gate and their bags are approved Harry pulls Niall and Liam along. "Slow down, Ducky. Don't rush!" Louis calls, jogging towards the group of three. 

Harry does and looks back at Louis. "Sorry, daddy."

Louis scratches the back of Harry's head. "It's okay. We have the whole day ahead of us so just take your time. You need sunscreen first." He takes it out of the bag and squirts some into his hand. He covered every inch of exposed skin and put a bit extra on Harry's face.

He wipes the extra on himself and smiles at Harry. Where do you want to go first?" 

Harry looks around for a moment, looking at each ride he could see before deciding on a simple roller coaster with a short line. Harry points to it, walking closer. "This one!"

Louis examines it and deems it safe enough. He can understand why Harry chose it first, the mix of purple and yellow was eye catching. He wouldn't dare go on one of those rickety wooden ones or ones with loops, let alone let Harry go on them. "Of course, baby."

They stand in line patiently, Harry rocking on his feet. Liam snakes an arm around Niall’s middle, pulling him closer. "Riding with me?" Liam asks.

"Actually," Niall starts, pulling away from Liam, "I think I wanna ride with my favourite little man!" He goes to tickle Harry, eliciting a loud giggle from him. 

"Yes! Harry wanna ride with Ni." Harry clasps his hands together in front of his face, smiling at Niall. Niall sticks his hand out and Harry takes it as they move up the line.

Louis stands next to Liam, watching Harry whisper things into Niall’s ear after he told Harry to lower his voice. "He's going to forget I'm here, isn't he?" Louis asks.

Liam laughs, patting his shoulder. "I'm afraid so, mate. They have a special bond, it's hard to separate them. You should have expected nothing else." He laughs harder when Louis' eyebrows knit together. "Oh, come on. He doesn't love you any less. How could he."

Louis sighs but doesn't say anything as they make their way closer and closer to their turn. It means a lot to Louis that little Harry is loved so much by Niall and Liam, and he loves how happy they make Harry. He wouldn't change that for the world, but he would be lying if he said it didn't hurt to have his baby forget this was their day. Though, Louis supposes it was mostly for Harry anyways, no matter which Harry was here.

When it's time for them to file into their seats, Louis and Liam sit in front of Harry and Niall. When they're secured in, Louis looks back at Harry. "Excited, my love?" He asks.

"Yes!" Harry exclaims, hand squeezing Niall’s, then whispers, "Harry's big boy ride."

"I love you." Louis blows him a kiss.

"Love you, daddy!" 

When the ride starts moving, Louis turns to face the front. "He's not even scared one bit. He's usually on edge when he hasn't been in littlespace for that long." Louis says to Liam.

"I think this is just really fun for him, he barely has the chance to think about it." 

Their cart reaches the top of the incline, slowing down slightly before it begins its descend. Midway through, Louis hears Harry laughing hysterically behind him, Niall joining in, presumably because Harry's laughter is so contagious.

When the ride is over, Harry is begging Louis to go again. There's not much of a line, so they do, and their hair is just as messy afterwards as the first time. 

"That was so fun!" Harry says, smiling.

"It was, baby. What's next?"

***

The next few hours, wherever Harry wants to go, they went. He takes them to almost every ride, and Louis is only a little upset that Harry chooses to ride with either Liam or Niall.

Harry manages to convince Louis to go on a roller coaster with a loop. Louis doesn’t agree right away. They loop around the area once, going on every other ride before he gives in to Harry's puppy dog eyes.

Louis ends up hating the ride, but Harry loved it, and the smile on his face makes Louis forget how sick he felt moments ago.

They still have a few hours of the day ahead of them, but Harry starts getting fussy after waiting in a long line for the loo. "I'm hungry daddy." Harry rubs his belly as they step outside, where Niall and Liam were waiting.

"Yes, we can go eat, my Ducky. How does pizza sound?" Louis asks, taking Harry's hand. Harry agrees, and just like magic, his sour mood from earlier dissipates.

"Pizza sounds great," Niall agrees, picking up the large cream coloured bear he won for Harry at a game of ring toss. "How does that sound, Mr. Bear?"

Harry huffs. "His name isn't Mr. Bear." He says seriously.

"Oh? I'm sorry, mate. What's your name then?" Niall asks the bear.

"He's shy." Harry says, tilting his head up. "His name is Archie."

Liam fixes one of Harry's clips in his hair as they keep walking. "Like the bear from Dr. Dolittle?" He asks. Those were little Harry's favourite movies.

"Yeah! Archie." Harry says fondly, looking over at his bear, snug in Niall’s arms.

Niall asks Archie again if pizza sounds good, then says, "Archie is pretty excited for pizza."

"Duh, pizza is his favourite. Silly Ni-Ni." Harry rolls his eyes. They all laugh and Louis kisses Harry's cheek. 

***

They enjoy their pizza and play a few games so that Harry could let his stomach settle after eating. It's not long before Niall and Liam are carrying around a few plushies. "We should go put these in the car first." Liam says after Harry asks to go on more rides.

Louis grabs the ones Niall has. "Give me yours, I'll go with Liam. Stay here with Harry." He says.

"Sure, mate. Come, Harry. Let's go look at ourselves in the funny mirrors." Niall points to a fun house where children are laughing at the way they look in the mirrors. Harry doesn’t even hesitate to drag Niall along, giving Louis a quick, "bye daddy!"

Louis smiles and walks alongside Liam to the car. He lifts the bear a bit higher, getting a better grip on it. "He's so spoiled."

"He is," Liam agrees, "but how are you supposed to say no to that face."

"You can't." Louis laughs. 

Louis changes his shirt into the spare he brought. Harry decided to turn his shirt into a napkin earlier, and Louis couldn't walk around looking like a mess anymore.

Then, he makes sure Harry's plushies are sat comfortably in the trunk - Louis knows Harry will check on them before they leave and Louis wasn't going to risk tossing them in there. He would never hear the end of it.

He opens the passenger door and sits in the seat, opening the glove box and searching for his cigarettes.

"Harry's not going to like that." Liam tells him, resting his arm on the open door.

"By the time we meet up the smell will be gone." Louis says around his cigarette. He lights it, and after blowing out the smoke, he offers it to Liam. Liam shakes his head no. "Plus, Niall left the gum here." Louis stuffs the packet into his pocket for later.

As Louis thought, Harry doesn't notice, even as he wraps his arms around Louis' neck and attacks his face with kisses. Louis can't help but laugh, melting when Harry clings to him. "I missed you, daddy."

"I missed you too, baby."

Harry barely lets go of Louis the rest of the day, and Louis feels a bit silly that he was ever jealous; in the end he knew he was the one Harry wanted to spend his time with. Harry was being really good too, and never ran off. Despite his initial concerns, Louis thinks today was one of the easier days, and he's pretty sure he hasn't seen little Harry this happy in a long time.

"Daddy! Look!" Harry exclaims, pointing to the go-kart track. He tugs at Louis' hand, large eyes looking right into Louis'. "I wanna race you." Harry smiles.

Little Harry was always just as competitive as Harry usually was, and Louis loves this side of him. Of course he always lets Harry win, and today is no exception.

"You want to race me? But you can't drive, Ducky. Who's going to your driver?" Louis asks, kissing Harry's forehead.

"Hmm," Harry purses his lips and taps his chin dramatically. Louis knows he's pretending to consider it - even little Harry knows Niall isn't great at driving. 

He doesn't take long to consider, the giggles already taking over his serious facade. "Li-Li!" Harry answers.

Liam pinches Harry's cheek, and Harry swats his hand away. "Good choice, Ducky." Liam laughs.

"Right," Louis claps his hands together, let's go then."

Louis gets a helmet in Harry's size and places it over Harry's curls, making sure it was snug before getting his own helmet.

The teenager working the track points out two cars for them to use, and Harry picks the bright blue one, leaving Louis and Niall with the brown one. "I'm gonna win, daddy." Harry whispers to Louis before running off to the car Liam was already in.

"You're going to let them finish their laps before us, aren't you?" Niall asks.

Louis is positive Niall knows the answer is yes. "Of course." He replies.

Louis does, and Harry sticks his tongue out at him every time they pass Louis and Niall. When they are done, Harry and Liam are waiting on the side for them, Harry a smiling, bouncing ball of joy.

"We win, daddy!" Harry says, squinting when Louis peppers his nose in a few kisses. 

"Yes you did! Congrats, baby." Louis praises.

They walk around for a bit and stop by a fish pond to feed the fish before going on more rides. After many, Harry is getting visibly tired. He's slower, and he's rubbing at his eyes every so often.

"I think it's ice cream time." Louis says when he spots the shop.

"Harry wants ice cream!" Harry tugs at Louis' sleeve.

"Yes, daddy will get you some." Louis takes his bag off and takes out his wallet. "My treat if you guys want anything. " Louis pats Liam on the back.

Niall and Louis order chocolate, and Harry insists on ordering the same as Liam. So they sat at a table outside, Harry thoroughly enjoying his vanilla ice cream in a cone - with two scoops, pwease daddy, Harry had said - with extra wafer biscuits on top.

He makes a complete mess of himself and his shirt, but Louis lets him, knowing Harry was enjoying himself. Harry ate everything, and when he was done Louis cleans his face and puts Harry in a clean shirt. 

Liam looks at his watch as he yawns. Harry yawns too, leaning his head against Louis' shoulder. "Alright, guys. Time to go so we can be back for dinner." Liam says. He stands up and gives Niall a hand, helping him out of his seat.

Louis nods in agreement, wrapping his arm around Harry. "Yes, I think he needs a bit of a nap anyways."

They shop through the gift shop for a bit and Niall and Liam spoil Harry with candy that Louis agrees to hold onto until they get home.

When they're all piled into the car, Harry quickly kneels on the seat, looking into the back to check on his buddies. Louis takes Harry's bag off while he does so, then buckles Harry up when he's sat on his bum.

As they pull out, Harry leans on Louis, closing his eyes. Louis picks up Harry's bag and takes out the pink piglet pacifier that Harry packed and places it between Harry's lips.

Harry begins sucking on it gently, and minutes later he's asleep against Louis.

***

"We're home, baby." Louis says quietly, shaking Harry's shoulder. Harry wakes up, heavy eyelids squinting up at Louis, sucking on the pacifier in his mouth. He mumbles something as he sits up, rubbing his eyes. "Come, Ducky. We will take a bath and have some dinner."

Liam carries Harry's plushies into their bedroom while Louis coaxes a sleepy Harry out of the car and into the house. Harry says goodbye to Liam and Niall and stumbles along with Louis half way to their bathroom where he stops. 

"Daddy, 'm tired." Harry whines.

"I know, baby boy. But we are going to take a bath now. You should wake up a bit after that, and then we can have dinner and daddy will do something with you. How's that sound?" Louis asks. He turns his back to Harry, who climbs onto Louis' back. Louis hooks his arms around Harry's legs and carries him the rest of the way.

"Okay, daddy."

Louis starts the bath, putting lots of bubbles just for Harry. While the tub fills, Louis grabs Harry's raspberry shampoo and soap, along with his bath toys, and searches for one of their fluffy white towels - Harry's favourite.

Louis strips Harry and takes his pacifier away. He makes sure Harry uses the toilet before helping him into the tub, slipping in himself once Harry was settled. He sits facing Harry, watching as Harry plays with his mix of toys. 

Harry absently prods Louis' thighs with his toes as he splashes about. Louis smiles as he watches, telling himself he knew Harry would wake up a bit once he got to play with his toys.

"Play!" Harry says, passing Louis the lion.

"The lion is your favourite, though." Louis takes it and brushes the bubbles off of its face.

"Nuh-uh. You're my favourite, daddy." Harry's toes squirm against Louis' thigh.

"You're my favourite." Louis replies.

Twenty minutes later, Louis ends up grabbing Harry's foot, and his toes are just as wrinkly as his fingers. "Are you finished, Ducky? Your little toes are turning into raisins." Louis pinches them.

Harry giggles, kicking his foot. "Yes," Harry nods, "you can wash me now, daddy."

Louis takes Harry's toys, dropping them to the towel on the floor, then grabs Harry's shampoo and a cup they always keep on the edge of the tub. 

Louis pulls Harry closer, and Harry turns around, back against Louis. He wets Harry's hair and lathers it up, the smell of raspberry filling the room quickly. 

Harry makes small sounds as Louis scrubs his scalp, and Louis can tell he will fall asleep like this, so he leaves Harry's hair all sudsy so he can wash himself quickly.

After he rinses Harry's hair, he grabs Harry's elephant mitt and pours soap on it. He moves it across Harry's back in gentle, circular motions, taking his time to get every nook and cranny. He scrubs Harry's neck and shoulders, his sides and under his arms.

Harry laughs when Louis washes his armpits and tummy, squealing even after Louis moves to his chest. He turns around so Louis could get his lower half and giggles some more when Louis works the mitt between his toes.

"Tickles!" Harry squeaks, wiggling his toes.

Louis laughs. "Almost done, just a bit more." He scrubs Harry's legs and thighs, and when he reaches Harry's crotch, he's extra careful, cleaning Harry with care.

Harry plays with the bubbles while Louis finishes up, and is unaware for the first bit that his body was responding to Louis' touch. Louis ignores it, knows Harry is always responsive, little or not. 

When Lous is on the edge of the tub in a towel asking Harry to stand up, Harry is suddenly aware of his situation and his cheeks turn a dark shade of red. "Daddy I can't get up." He whispers.

"Why is that, little one?" Louis asks, concerned.

Harry's hands dive under the water to cover himself. "Down there..." Harry says.

"That's okay, baby. It happens. Come, the water is getting cold." Louis stands, holding open the fluffy towel.

Harry hesitates for a second or two before reaching for Louis' hand. Louis helps him up and wraps the towel around his shoulders as Harry steps out. Louis dries him off starting at his head. He makes sure his hair no longer drips before moving to Harry's torso.

He turns Harry around to get his back and swallows thickly when he kneels and faces Harry's bum. He tries to push away his thoughts as he continues to dry Harry, but when Harry turns, cock hard in Louis' face, Louis finds it difficult.

They've had sex like this before, but it wasn't often, and it was only when Harry initiated it. So Louis looks away as he finishes, leaving Harry completely dry and embarrassed, whispering a small, "Sorry daddy."

"Okay, lets go pick out something to wear, shall we?" Louis wraps the towel around Harry once more to keep him warm as they head into their room.

Harry beams when he sees the big bear in the corner, surrounded by the other things they've won today, and he hides his smile behind his towel.

Louis picks out a few onesies for Harry to pick from, then grabs the rest of their clothes. He changes while Harry picks his pajamas, and isn't surprised when Harry picks the yellow ones with bears over the dinosaur ones.

"To match Archie." Harry says, sitting on the bed.

Louis smiles and kisses Harry on the lips sweetly before kneeling down. He puts Harry in some fuzzy socks and slips his underwear up his legs before situating Harry into his onesie. He zips it up once they're both standing and Louis can't help but think how cute Harry looks. 

"Lets go do your hair and then we can watch some telly." Louis says. Harry follows Louis back to the bathroom obediently. He grabs his star clips right away, waiting for Louis to finish brushing out his damp curls.

Louis clips the stars in Harry's hair, twirling some curls around his fingers, admiring Harry's dimples in the mirror. "Cutie."

Harry blushes pink. "Can we watch Winnie The Pooh, daddy?"

"Sure! I'll put it on while I make some dinner for us. What would you like?" Louis picks up Harry's pacifier before guiding Harry towards the living room. 

"Pasgetti." Harry replies.

"Spaghetti it is." Louis agrees.

Harry goes to his toy box and pulls out his colouring book and large box of crayons before sitting on the floor, legs under the coffee table where he places his materials.

Louis puts Winnie The Pooh on and Harry claps his hands, excited. "Would you like some water?" Louis asks.

"Yes, daddy."

Louis goes to the kitchen, where he still has a perfect view of Harry, and grabs one of Harry's sippy cups, filling it with water. He spots Harry's giraffe sitting on the counter from this morning and takes it with him.

"Here you go, Ducky." Louis hands Harry the water, then places the stuffed animal on the table. "I think Twig wants to join you."

Harry takes a few sips of water, both hands on the handles. "Fank you, daddy." 

Louis bends over and kisses the top of Harry's head. "You're welcome. Do you want your dummy?" He asks, dangling it in front of Harry's face. 

Harry nods, reaching for it. He stuffs it in his mouth and sucks away, looking through his book for a picture to colour while Louis watches, mesmerised and obsessed with how cute Harry is and so, so in love.

After a few minutes Harry huffs. "Daddy pick one." He lifts the book towards Louis.

Louis takes it and flips through the pages of mixed pictures until he comes across an owl sitting on a branch. "How about this one?"

"Yes!" Harry mumbles happily around his dummy. He begins picking out colours, looking up every so often to watch the yellow bear and his friends on the screen. Harry was adorable in his bear onesie and piglet pacifier that it took everything in Louis to finally start dinner.

He finds it hard to keep his eyes off of Harry from a distance as he prepares the food, but he manages to finish before Harry gets fussy. He calls Harry to the table and Harry comes running, sitting beside Louis, water in hand.

"Give me your dummy," Louis says, hand out and palm flat. Harry pulls it out of his mouth willingly, handing it to Louis. 

He eats all of his food, and Louis doesn't even have to convince him to do so. "Good job, baby. Are you full?" 

"Yes, daddy. Can we go watch telly now?" Harry asks, squirming in his seat.

"We can. Do you need to wee?" Louis asks. Harry nods and quickly goes to the bathroom while Louis cleans up. He meets Louis in the living room, resuming his place on the floor, this time between Louis' legs. "Did you wash your hands?" 

Harry sticks his tongue out as he colours, a serious expression over his face. It's endearing and Louis can't help the large smile painting his face.

"I thought daddy knew everything." Harry says.

"Oi! Cheeky." Louis tuts, pulling Harry's hair to the back and carding his fingers through it. "Answer me, please."

"I did, I did!" Harry continues colouring while Louis texts Niall and Liam, thanking them for the day they had. They tell him they had a great time, and that they already miss Harry. 

"Niall and Liam say goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight I love you!" Harry giggles.

Louis texts them back and he can already see them smiling like idiots when they read what Harry said.

Harry asks for a lollipop after completing a picture of a goldfish in a fishbowl. "How does your tummy feel?" Louis asks. 

"Okay, daddy. Can I pwease have one?" 

Louis gets up and grabs the lollipops Liam got Harry. "Strawberry, orange, or grape?"

"I want 'berry." 

'Here you are." Louis says, unwrapping it.

"Fank you, daddy." 

"Of course baby." Louis knew it was probably a lot of sugar for today, but he wanted to spoil Harry, and he knew Harry's limits before getting sick.

Harry enjoys his candy while colouring and laughing at Pooh's silly antics. "What are you colouring now, Ducky?"

"A flower." Harry responds, licking the hard candy.

Louis looks over Harry's shoulder to see a picture of a smiling sunflower in a pot. "Pretty, my love. Daddy wants to put that one on the fridge so make it special."

When Harry is done he cuddles up to Louis on the couch. "Can we watch Cinderella, daddy?"

Louis wraps a blanket over them, leaving his arm around Harry's shoulder. "Are you sure? You always cry when Cinderella is locked away and can't get to the ball."

"But she gets to go and then I'm happy. Pwease daddy." Harry begs.

"Alright, then." Louis puts the movie on and Harry relaxes into him.

***

The movie is almost done when Harry begins moving restlessly next to Louis. Louis ignores him at first, knowing Harry well enough to know he's probably getting tired of sitting for so long. 

When Harry begins making tiny, muffled sounds, Louis gives Harry his attention. "Are you okay, baby?" He asks.

"Nuh-uh" Harry whines. He wiggles again, hands clutched in the blanket, holding it to his mouth.

"Then tell me what's wrong." Louis turns his body towards Harry, the hand resting on the back of the couch reaching to play with Harry's curls.

"It feels funny, daddy." Harry replies, words muffled by the blanket.

"What does, baby?"

Harry moves the blanket sheepishly, dropping half to the floor and uncovering the large tent in the crotch of his pajamas. 

"Oh," Louis breathes, eyes flicking up to Harry's, "that's okay, it will go away. Why don't we watch the rest of the movie?" He suggests, looking back at the telly, positioning himself to face forward.

"But daddy…" Harry cries, getting on his knees and facing Louis. 

Louis' cock twitches with interest at Harry's pleads, but he knew he couldn't do anything, not unless Harry asks for it. It's a rule that little Harry is aware of. "Harry, watch your movie, please." Louis tells him, ignoring the fact that he wants Harry to beg.

Harry turns his head to the movie. He watches for thirty seconds before he's squirming next to Louis again, hands pressed down onto his cock. "Daddy, it hurts. Help me."

There's a pained look across Harry's face and Louis hates it. "Are you sure? Whatever you what, baby boy. You tell me what to do."

"Yes! Yes I- daddy-" harry stutters. His excitement radiates off of him and Louis' heart begins beating faster in his chest.

Harry goes to climb over Louis, but Louis stops him. "Slow down, love. Tell me what you want."

Harry pats Louis' thigh, tongue snaking out to trace his bottom lip. "Mouth," he whispers.

Louis' cock is hard and straining in his pajamas and he feels himself leaking into the fabric of his pants, moaning. He lets out a shaky breath, running a hand down his face. Harry is asking him, and he knows what he's doing, but Louis has to ask.

"Baby, look at me." Harry tears his eyes away from Louis' cock and does what he's asked. Louis leaves a small peck to Harry's lips. "You know what you're asking, right?"

Harry nods. "Yes, daddy."

"Okay." Louis replies, lifting his hips to pull down the tight clothing, leaving it pooled at his feet. He's naked from the waist down and his cock bounces at the sight of Harry kneeling between his legs. 

Harry wraps a hand around Louis and kisses the tip of his cock. Then he kisses the sides of the sensitive head, tongue flicking out to collect the dribble of precome. "Mmm," he hums, licking his lips.

He kisses his way down the shaft, occasionally leaving kitten licks to the warm skin, never forgetting to leave one or two to Louis' pink head. 

Harry was always super sweet and gentle when he was little, but Louis didn't mind one bit. It still felt like heaven, and Harry was still always just as talented and eager.

He licks his way up the shaft, hands cupping Louis' balls. He suckles on the tip, swallowing what escapes the slit and closes his eyes. Louis moans, trying his best to control his hips. 

He opens his mouth wider, taking Louis' head into his mouth now, swirling his tongue around it. His mouth was hot and soft, and his wide, innocent eyes opening, looking into his just to see his reaction sent lightning through Louis' veins. 

"That's it, baby boy. Suck daddy's cock. Just like that."

Harry moans around Louis, the sound low and muffled. It adds to the pleasure, and Louis almost reaches out to grab Harry's hair.

Sucking harder, Harry continues, only taking Louis in half way. He uses his tongue to get Louis' cock nice and wet. It's sinful, the way Harry looks right now. "So pretty," 

Harry bobs his head and hollows his cheeks, tongue gentle against Louis. "Fuck," Louis curses, biting his bottom lip.

Harry leans back, mouth leaving Louis' cock. "Daddy! You swore." He glares at Louis before continuing.

"Sorry!" Louis gasps. "Sorry baby. Your mouth is just so good."

Spit dribbles down Louis' shaft but Harry uses it to stroke Louis, his fist meeting his lips every time he flicks his wrist upwards.

"Yes, baby. Feels amazing. You can do whatever you want tonight." Louis moans when Harry's tongue flattens on the underside of his cock and sucks harder. 

Harry pulls off with a pop. He begins bouncing on his heels, wiping his mouth. "Your lap," is all he says. He rubs his cock through his onesie, lips red and slack.

"Wanna ride daddy?" Louis asks. He grabs Harry's hands and lifts, helping Harry stand.

"Yes, daddy." Harry replies, hands behind his back.

Louis reaches up and unzips Harry's onesie, helping him out of his clothes until he's stood there naked, nothing but his fuzzy socks and hard cock. "You want to go on one last ride, hmm?" He asks. Harry nods, curls bobbing up and down. 

"Okay, just a second, I'll be back." Louis runs to the bedroom for the lube and returns quickly, sitting back down where he was before. 

Harry is about to join him before he turns to the coffee table, turning his stuffed giraffe to face the telly. "You can't watch, Twig. It's naughty." He looks around confused, and Louis raises an eye at him. "What are you looking for?"

"My dummy," Harry pouts.

"Kitchen table, but you get it when I say you do."

Harry skips off and returns with the pink plastic in his hand. Louis takes it from him, placing it on the couch.

"Tell me exactly what you want daddy to do, baby boy. I can't just let you ride me as is, you'll hurt yourself." Louis says, curling his fingers to beckon Harry over. 

Louis always asks Harry every step of the way. It often embarrasses little Harry to answer, but he does - knows Louis needs it. 

Harry looks down, hands brushing his hard cock when they instantly clasp together in front of him. Without a word - presumably too shy to confess just yet - Harry kneels on the couch, crossing his arms on the back to support himself. He dips his back and pushes his bum out, resting his head on his arms. "Can daddy eat Harry out?" 

Louis grips the base of his cock and licks his lips. His heart stutters in his chest as his eyes roam over Harry's smooth back and round arse. Harry still knew a lot of things when he was little, but hearing Harry say those things when he was like this always surprises Louis.

It was quite bold in comparison to his shy demeanor. Harry was still shy, face red and hidden in his arms, but he always had a problem holding his tongue, so he often tends to embarrass himself further. Louis finds it cute.

He leans over to examine Harry's face, making sure he's okay. Harry smiles at him and asks for a kiss, and Louis gives it to him. 

Harry seems one-hundred percent sure he wants this, so Louis nods. "I can do that." He agrees. Eating Harry out was one of Louis' favourite things to do. Harry always responded so well, and Louis loves it.

He kicks the blanket that's already on the floor into a pile and kneels behind Harry. His hands spread across Harry's cheeks, feeling how perfect and round they are before spreading them, watching the muscle flutter. 

"Daddy's gonna make you feel good, baby." Louis says, breath fanning over Harry's hole.

Harry whimpers, clenching tightly. He makes an impatient sound, hand hitting the back of the couch in annoyance.

Louis knows better than to push Harry, but he leans in and leaves kisses all over Harry's arse, hands kneading each cheek. He sucks small bruises over Harry's milky skin, marking him.

His bottom is dotted blue and purple when he's done. Harry is pushing his hips back now, letting Louis know he's not going to take anymore of it. So Louis flattens his tongue against Harry, licking a thick stripe over his hole. 

When the tip of his tongue hits Harry's entrance, it pushes in slightly causing Harry to jerk backwards, a moan slipping past his lips.

Louis squeezes Harry's hips to keep him still as he continues to lick at Harry's hole, nose buried deep in the fruity scent of Harry’s raspberry soap. His tongue follows a pattern of pressure and no pressure, long licks and teasing flicks of his tongue. He only lets the tip of his tongue enter Harry, barely moving it in and out.

When Harry is a whimpering, sticky mess and dripping wet, Louis lets Harry fuck himself on his tongue, tiny gasps filling the air. "More, daddy. Too empty." Harry whines.

Louis pulls away, leaving Harry's soaked entrance exposed. He grabs the lube and coats his fingers before pushing one inside of Harry. Harry shudders at the touch, a desperate cry leaving his lips.

Louis wiggles his finger around a bit until it's fully in and waits for Harry to relax before slowly pulling it out. 

"Good boy," Louis' free hand keeps one cheek spread as he slowly thrusts his finger. He kisses just above the finger inside of Harry as he curls it gently, brushing Harry's walls.

"Got a long way to go, baby." Louis comments, slowly pushing another finger in. Harry mewls, rocking his hips back onto Louis' fingers.

It does take a while to stretch Harry open. Louis' knees get tired so he pulls out, watching as Harry's needy hole clenches around nothing. He ends up back on the couch and pours more lube onto his fingers, motioning for Harry to straddle him.

Harry sits on Louis' lap, resting his face in Louis' neck while Louis reaches behind Harry. He pushes his fingers between Harry's cheeks then his fingers are back to scissoring Harry a few more times before adding the third finger.

"Harder, daddy!" Harry cries. Louis thrusts his fingers harder, pulling a loud moan from Harry.

It isn't long before Louis can hear the wet sound of Harry sucking his thumb, little whimpers escaping his throat. Louis pulls his fingers out slowly, the other hand running up and down Harry's spine. "Up, baby. Time to ride daddy." Louis pats his bum and Harry removes his face from his neck.

He suckles his thumb softly, lifting himself with his knees so Louis could get his cock ready with lube. Louis lines his head up to Harry's entrance, then Harry is lowering himself onto Louis' cock.

Harry's cock hangs heavy between them, leaking onto Louis' stomach as he finally sits himself onto Louis' lap. "Daddy," he mumbles around his thumb, lips swollen and pupils blown wide, "'m gonna ride you now."

Louis rubs Harry's hips, kissing his nose. "Do your thing. Get yourself off, little one. Use daddy." Louis breathes, heart pounding.

"Kiss first," Harry responds, wriggling on top of Louis.

Louis nods, so Harry leans in and presses their lips together. They move in sync, Harry letting out small mewls. His tongue pokes out shyly, and Louis smiles, chasing it with his own. Harry lets him in and he explores Harry's mouth, tongue running along Harry's teeth and tongue.

Harry pulls away soon after, breathless. "Can I have my dummy now?"

"Yes, baby." Louis grabs it and Harry sighs happily when it's in his mouth.

Harry begins bouncing on Louis' cock once the burn is mostly gone, hands gripping his shoulders. His eyes never leave Louis' as he sucks hard and fast on his pacifier, arse slamming down onto Louis' thighs roughly. 

The handle of Harry's pacifier moves with his movements, small clicking sounds mingling with the sound of Harry sucking the nipple of it furiously. It drives Louis wild, and he can't help but roll his hips upwards to meet Harry's, fucking Harry hard and deep.

"So tight, baby. So good for daddy. Daddy's little boy." Louis groans, head falling onto the back of the couch. "Take my cock so well."

"Feels good, daddy!" Harry gasps, nails digging into Louis' shoulders, words muffled by the plastic in his mouth. 

The sight of Harry sucking away, bouncing on Louis sends fire through his veins and pooling in his stomach. "You like that?" Louis asks, leaning in to nibble Harry's earlobe. "You like having daddy inside of you? Fucking your tight little hole?"

Harry nods in response, sucking faster on his pacifier, the string of cries and whimpers like magic to Louis' ears. He wraps his hand around Harry's cock, thumb brushing the head, collecting precome. 

He sucks it off, humming as he does so. "Mmm. My baby boy is so sweet." Louis growls, leaning in to plant kisses over Harry's cheeks.

"Daddy," Harry whines.

"What, baby?" Louis asks breathlessly.

"Daddy," Harry says again, forehead resting on Louis' shoulder now, panting against his skin.

"Hmm. Yes, little one. What's the matter?" Louis asks, one hand rubbing Harry's back as Harry's movements become quick and erratic, the other stroking Harry with a tight fist.

"Daddy, daddy!" Harry moans, his pacifier sinking into the skin right next to his hand with the weight of his head. Louis feels Harry leaking over his fingers, and he knows Harry won't last much longer.

"Mm. Yes baby. My sweet boy." Louis coos, flicking his wrist in time with Harry's hips. "Want you to come for daddy." 

"Mmph," Harry mumbles, bounces slowing down, "dizzy, daddy. Feels funny." Louis grabs his hips tighter with both hands now and holds him there as he fucks up into Harry, Harry's cock brushing his bare stomach.

It only takes a few more thrusts for Harry to come all over the both of them, a loud cry filling the room. Louis follows soon after, the sounds Harry makes and how tight he is around Louis' cock pushing him over the edge. 

Harry doesn't move, not even once he's breathing calmly, pacifier bobbing lazily between his lips. Louis ghosts his fingers over Harry’s back, giving him 'ticklies' as Harry called them. Harry absolutely loved it and would ask Louis to do it all the time. It's become a habit for Louis now to do it whenever he can.

Harry wraps his arms around Louis' shoulders, exhaling softly. "I don't think you need that dummy anymore. I can take it now, right?" Louis teases.

"No, daddy!" Harry nuzzles his face in Louis' neck even further, nose brushing against it. Louis continues, leaving goose bumps on Harry's skin as he softens completely, still inside of Harry. 

Harry makes cute sounds and his sucking has become slow and steady. Louis knows he's falling asleep so he nudges Harry before sleep overtakes him. "Wake up, Ducky. We need to go clean up."

Harry gets up lazily, holding his arms out while waiting for Louis to gather their clothes. Louis turns and smiles when he sees Harry waiting. "Come here, then." He says, throwing the clothes onto his shoulder and opening his arms. 

He supports Harry by his bum, mess be damned, and carries him into the bathroom where he wipes himself down and cleans Harry up the best he can. "Brush your teeth, please." Louis hands Harry his toothbrush with some toothpaste and they brush their teeth together, Harry copying what Louis does.

Louis puts Harry back in his onesie when they're done, fixes his clips and places the pacifier in the pocket of his pajamas before carrying Harry to the bed. "Get comfy, daddy's going to go clean up. I'll be back in five minutes."

"Don't forget Twig!" Harry exclaims.

"Of course, little one."

"And my milk!"

Louis leans over, kissing Harry's forehead. "I won't forget."

In the living room, he folds the blanket and puts Harry's crayons away, but not before taking out the picture of the sunflower. He grabs Harry's giraffe and the lube, turning the telly off and heading to the kitchen.

He prepares Harry's milk, making sure it's warm when he pours it into Harry's sippy cup and puts the drawing up on the fridge. He turns the light off and heads back to their bedroom.

Harry is on Louis' side of the bed with his thumb in his mouth when he returns, already under the fluffy blankets and rubbing his toes in the plush material. "Daddy!" 

"Hi, baby." Louis smiles, sitting on the edge of the bed. He puts the lube away and hands Harry his things. Harry hugs his giraffe to his chest with one hand and grabs his milk with the other. He closes his eyes as he takes a few sips, toes still wiggling.

Louis convinces Harry to move over and he climbs in bed next to him, playing with Harry's curls. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah!"

"What was your favourite ride?" Louis asks.

"You were mine, daddy." Harry blushes.

Louis laughs, kissing him. "Are you still tired, Ducky? It's not quite bedtime, but daddy can tuck you in and read you a story." 

Harry yawns. "Tired." He continues drinking his milk and Louis gets up to look through Harry's books at the bottom of the bookshelf.

He goes for Harry's favourite, Madeline. When he gets back into bed he fluffs Harry's pillows and tucks the blankets around him tightly, taking his empty sippy cup. "Here you go." Louis says, giving Harry his pacifier. 

Louis knows they won't finish the whole thing, but he loves the series just as much as Harry does. He gets comfortable before opening the book. "Are you excited?" He asks, poking Harry's side.

Harry nods yes and Louis begins.

"In an old house in Paris that was covered in vines, lived twelve little girls in two straight lines."

***

Harry is asleep half way through the book so Louis gets out of bed carefully, putting the book back. He doesn't normally go to bed this early but today was a long day, and he's finally feeling the weight of it. He cuddles up to Harry and falls asleep to the soothing sound of Harry's tiny suckles.


End file.
